


Summer Rain

by eyeslikeonyx



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, fear of storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx/pseuds/eyeslikeonyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a fear of thunderstorms. And who better to help him get through a really terrible storm than his boyfriend Ashton?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

Luke is _not_ giving in. He is sleeping on the couch in the London house to prove a point to his selfish, rude prick of a boyfriend. He is not going to swallow his pride and give up just because of some stupid _thunderstorm_ outside.

Even though he is absolutely terrified of storms and has been since he was six.

As another clash of thunder is heard, Luke's heart races from the fear and he can barely even hear his own whimpers because the thunder is so loud. He shakily grabs his phone off of the coffee table and looks at the time. **1:27 AM.** He whines and puts his phone back down, slamming his head against the pillow. Another strike of lightning lights up the whole house through the window and is followed by yet another chorus of thunder. Luke doesn't think he can take much more of this—honestly, he cannot—but he is going to stand his ground and stay right where he is.

Well. Only for another five minutes.

After more lightning and thunder, Luke finally begins to sniffle in defeat—he feels like such a stupid little kid for crying like this over some stupid thunder and lightning—as he scrambles to his feet, grabs his beloved stuffed penguin, thick pillow, and soft wool blanket and quickly scampers up the stairs toward his and Ashton's room. Luke carefully opens the door and poked his head into the room. Ashton is sound asleep, sprawled out across the bed with only the thin sheets barely covering his lower body, snoring softly. Luke wishes he could be like Ashton—fearless and independent, always able to stick by his word and never chicken out of anything. Luke's bare feet quietly pad across the room towards the bed. He doesn't want to wake up Ashton for fear of the older boy making fun of him for being such a pussy and being scared of some stupid thunder and lightning. He is also terrified of the thought of Ashton telling him no and forcing him to go back downstairs. Alone.

But he is going to take his chances.

Luke softly nudges Ashton's bicep with his finger, trying to wake the older boy up, and it seems to work because he can hear Ashton grumble, "If it is nothing important, then get the fuck out." Luke bites his bottom lip to muffle his small laugh because groggy Ashton is purely entertaining sometimes and he really needed something to make him smile. But Luke nudges him again and this time, Ashton slowly sits up and wipes the sleep from his hazel-green eyes, growling about being woken up so fucking late at night. When he looks up, the flash of lightning displays Luke's terrified expression and he asks grouchily, "What's wrong with you?" Luke can tell Ashton is still pissed off from the fight they had earlier that night, but he hopes he and Ashton can make peace, at the very least, for the rest of the night.

"I-I-I—I just—" Luke tries to say before being cut off by the sound of thunder shaking the whole house. Ashton notices Luke's violent trembling and scoots over to the other side of the bed. No words need to be said. He gestures for Luke to lie down next to him, and the younger boy gladly obeys. He quickly crawls into the bed and snuggles up into Ashton's side, and he feels the drummer's large, strong arms wrap themselves tightly around his thin, lanky figure. He immediately relaxes into Ashton's touch and nuzzles his nose into the curly-haired boy's naked chest. As soon as more thunder is heard, Luke whimpers again, but Ashton just shushes him sweetly and pulls him closer into his chest. No matter how angry he was at Luke earlier that night, he can't be angry at the younger boy now. Seeing him so terrified of the vicious weather outside melts his heart of stone.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," Luke mumbles shakily. Ashton looks down at Luke, who is looking back up at him, feeling even more guilty for the tears sliding down Luke's flushed cheeks.

"Sweetheart, no," Ashton coos Luke and cuddles him closer into his body. "You have no reason to be sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I got angry at you for something that wasn't even your fault, and I immediately wanted to apologize as soon as the words came out. I didn't mean a single word. I promise. I am so sorry, love." Luke feels relief wash over him almost immediately until another strike of lightning lights up the night sky and is followed by the loudest bit of thunder either boy has ever heard. Ashton's chest feels wet from Luke's tears, but he still holds the younger boy tightly and sings "Disconnected" quietly into his ear. Ashton sings the song over and over again until Luke's eyes slowly droop closed. Ashton grins sweetly before planting a small kiss on top of his boyfriend's head and properly lying down to hold Luke and— _finally_ —properly go to sleep.

After all, he can't sleep without Luke being by his side through the night.


End file.
